DC 1.000.000
DC 1.000.000, ou DC Um Milhão ("DC One Million", no original) foi um evento crossover publicado numa minissérie semanal de 4 edições, com desdobramento em quase todos as revistas DC Comics publicadas em novembro de 1998. Ele mostrou uma visão do Universo DC no século 853 D.C. (escolhido por ser o século onde, assumindo a manutenção de um sistema mensal de publicações, a DC Comics publicaria a edição #1.000.000 de Action Comics). Escrita por Grant Morrison, desenhada por Val Semeiks e finalizada por Prentis Rollins, Jeff Albrecht e Del Barras. A Trama No século 853, o Superman original ainda vive, mas passou mais de quinze mil anos em um exílio auto-imposto em sua Fortaleza da Solidão no coração de nosso Sol. A galáxia está protegida pelas Legiões da Justiça, que traçam suas descendências da Liga da Justiça do século 20 e da Legião dos Super-Heróis do século 30, entre outros. A Legião da Justiça A (Alfa), que protege o sistema solar, inclui análogos futuros de Superman, Mulher Maravilha, Homem-Hora, Starman, Aquaman, Flash, Capitão Marvel e Batman. O Superman original (conhecido como Superman Prime - não confundir com o Superman Primordial, versão temporariamente adulta do Superboy Primordial), anuncia que em breve voltará à humanidade, e para comemorar o fato, a Legião da Justiça Alfa viaja no tempo para o final do século 20, para encontrar os companheiros originais do Superman na Liga da Justiça, e trazê-los, juntamente com a versão passada do Superman, para o futuro, com o intuito de participar de jogos e demonstrações de poder, como parte da celebração. Enquanto isso, na Rússia, Vandal Savage derrota sozinho os Titãs, quando estes tentam impedi-lo de comprar trajes de Soviete Supremo alimentados por energia nuclear. Em seguida, Savage lança um ataque nuclear em Washington D.C. Infelizmente, um dos membros da Legião da Justiça Alfa (o Starman futuro) foi corrompido por Solaris, o Sol Tirano, que retomara aos seus velhos hábitos vilanescos. Antes dos heróis originais poderem ser devolvidas ao seu próprio tempo, o Homem-Hora do futuro, um andróide, entrou em colapso, liberando um vírus programado por Solaris para atacar máquinas e seres humanos. O vírus afetou os sistemas de orientação dos trajes de Sovietes Supremos, fazendo com que eles detonassem sobre Montevidéu, matando mais de um milhão de pessoas. O vírus também levou os seres humanos à raias da insanidade, causando um aumento na raiva e na paranóia por todo o mundo. Acreditando que isso foi deliberadamente planejado pela Liga da Justiça para detê-lo, Savage deflagra uma guerra total contra super-humanos, usando "máquinas blitz" que havia criado e escondido, enquanto esteve aliado com Adolph Hitler durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial. A paranóia causada pelo vírus também leva a Legião da Justiça Alfa e os heróis contemporâneos a atacarem uns aos outros. Os remanescentes da LJA que ficaram no presente e da Legião da Justiça Alfa superam sua paranóia quando o Superman do futuro e Aço percebem o significado do símbolo que ambos envergam (o "S"). As duas LJAs conseguem, eventualmente, deter o vírus, quando descobrem que ele é um complexo programa de computador à procura de um hardware adequado. Para fornecer esse hardware, os heróis constroemr o corpo de Solaris (incluindo nele uma amostra de DNA da esposa do Superman, Lois Lane), e os vírus fogem da Terra, atraídos para este corpo, trazendo Solaris para a vida. Em um último ato de arrependimento, o Starman do futuro se sacrifica para banir Solaris do sistema solar. Por sua vez, o Superman do futuro rompe a barreira do tempo (quase morrendo no processo), usando tecnologia de viagem no tempo confiscada da Torre de Vigilância da Liga da Justiça. Enquanto isso, no século 853, a LJA original enfrenta aliança entre as versões futuras de Solaris e Savage. Este encontrou uma amostra de Kryptonita em Marte (onde foi deixado pelo Starman do futuro no século 20), que entrega para Solaris. Savage também contratou Walker Gabriel (o vilão Chronos) para roubar as luvas de viagem do Flash do futuro (John Fox) para garantir que a Legião da Justiça permanecesse presa no passado. No entanto, Savage termina trapaceando Chronos e tomando as luvas para si. Solaris, em um ataque final, massacra milhares de super-humanos para conseguir disparar a kryptonita rumo ao sol, matando assim Superman Prime, antes que este emergisse. Porém, o Lanterna Verde (Kyle Rayner) faz com que Solaris entre em supernova e, num feito notável, ele e o Superman do século 853 conseguem conter a explosão resultante - mas não antes da kryptonita ser liberada. O Vandal Savage do futuro se teleporta de Marte para a Terra, usando as Luvas Temporais que roubou de Chronos. Porém, Gabriel tinha sabotado as luvas, e Savage chega em Montevidéu momentos antes da explosão nuclear que causara séculos antes, e, finalmente, a sua vida chegava a um fim. É então revelado que uma conspiração secreta - antevista pelos problemas enfrentados no século 20 - passou os séculos intervenientes elaborando um plano infalível para deter Solaris. Suas ações incluíram a substituição da kryptonita escondida por um anel de Lanterna Verde disfarçado - com o qual o Superman Prime emergiu do Sol, aniquilando Solaris. No epílogo da saga, Superman Prime, que se tornou quase um deus, e o Homem-Hora do futuro usam a amostra de DNA para trazer Lois Lane de volta à vida. Eles também recriam Krypton, juntamente com todos os seus habitantes falecidos, dentro do nosso sistema solar. Os futuros Lois e Superman, aparentemente, vivem felizes para sempre. As Legiões da Justiça Existem 24 Legiões da Justiça. cada uma baseada em equipes de super-heróis dos século 20 e 30. Entre elas estão: * Legião da Justiça A - baseada na Liga da Justiça. * Legião da Justiça B - baseada nos Titãs. Os membros incluem Asa Noturna (um humanóide com aparência de morcego), Aqualad (um humanóide feito de água), Tróia (uma versão mais nova da Mulher Maravilha do século 853), Arsenal (um robô) e Joto (morto em um acidente de teletransporte). * Legião da Justiça L - baseada na Legião dos Super-Heróis, protege um sistema planetário que foi criado artificialmente (tudo o que restou dos Planetas Unidos do século 30). Os membros incluem Cosmicbot (um ciborgue baseado no magnetismo, inspirado em Cósmico), Titangirl (a energia psíquica combinada de todos os Titanianos, baseada em Satúrnia), Implicate Girl (que contém as habilidades de todos os três trilhões de Carggitas em seu "terceiro olho", vagamente baseada em Tríade), Brainiac 417 (uma inteligência desencarnada, com base em Brainiac 5 e Aparição), os M'onelves (que combinam os poderes de M'onel e Violeta) e versões vagamente humanóides de Umbra e Camaleão. * Legião da Justiça S - consiste de numerosos clones do Superboy, todos com diferentes poderes. Os membros incluem Superboy 820 (com poderes aquáticos), Superboy 3541 (que pode aumentar o seu tamanho) e Superboy Um Milhão (que pode canalizar qualquer de seus poderes através do "olho"). Todos eles (principalmente Um Milhão) assemelham-se tanto a OMAC quanto ao próprio Superboy. Este foi um trocadilho intencional; como o título da história era "Um Milhão e Contando" (One Million And Counting, no original), esta se refere aos milhões de clones, formando a sigla OMAC. * Legião da Justiça T - baseada na Justiça Jovem. Os membros incluem Superboy Um Milhão (como referido acima), Robin o Andróide Prodígio (sidekick robô otimista para o Batman do século 853) e Impulso Um Milhão (a encarnação viva de pensamentos aleatórios perdidos na Força da Velocidade). * Legião da Justiça Z (para zoomorfos) - baseia-se na Legião de Super-Animais de Estimação. Os membros incluem Proty Um Milhão e Master Mind. Uma versão de Cometa, o Super Cavalo, também é um dos membros. e Vandal Savage foram os principais antagonistas em DC Um Milhão.]] Tie-Ins * JLA #23 * Action Comics #1,000,000 * Shadow of the Bat #1,000,000 * Nightwing #1,000,000 * Green Lantern #1,000,000 * Power of Shazam #1,000,000 * Young Justice #1,000,000 * Batman #1,000,000 * Man of Steel #1,000,000 * Starman #1,000,000 * Impulse #1,000,000 * Green Arrow #1,000,000 ]] * Legionnaires #1,000,000 * Azrael #1,000,000 * Superman #1,000,000 * Superboy #1,000,000 * Detective Comics #1,000,000 * JLA #1,000,000 * Aquaman #1,000,000 * Wonder Woman #1,000,000 * Chase #1,000,000 * Creeper #1,000,000 * Martian Manhunter #1,000,000 * Adventures of Superman #1,000,000 * Resurrection Man #1,000,000 * Catwoman #1,000,000 * Robin #1,000,000 * Flash #1,000,000 * Supergirl #1,000,000 * Man of Tomorrow #1,000,000 * Chronos #1,000,000 * Young Heroes in Love #1,000,000 * Lobo #1,000,000 * Hitman #1,000,000 * Legion of Super-Heroes #1,000,000 * Booster Gold #1,000,000 Trivia * Seguindo a tradição da Legião dos Super-Heróis, é mostrada, no século 863 D.C. (1000 anos após os eventos mostrados em DC 1 M) o surgimento de uma nova Legião, disposta a abraçar o legado heróico do milênio anterior. * Em 2008, dez anos após o evento, uma edição da revista do Gladiador Dourado (vol. 2) foi publicada como "Booster Gold #1.000.000", e foi anunciada como um tie-in oficial de DC Um Milhão pela DC Comics. Esta revista introduziu Peter Platinum, o Gladiador Dourado do século 853. * A série limitada Grandes Astros: Superman (no original, All-Star Superman), de autoria de Grant Morrison, fez várias referências à mini-série DC Um Milhão. O Superman da linha temporal Um Milhão faz uma aparição, e a série termina com Superman se tornando um ser de energia que reside no Sol, depois seu corpo foi sobrecarregado com energia solar amarela (semelhante em aparência com Superman Prime). Solaris também faz uma aparição. * Batman #700, também escrito por Morrison, mostra rapidamente o Batman da era Um Milhão (e o seu ajudante, Robin), ao lado de diversas iterações futuras de Batman. * A Dupla Dinâmica Um Milhão desempenha papel significativo nas revistas Superman/Batman #79-80, em que o vilão Epoch luta contra Batmen e Supermen de diversos períodos de tempo. Category:Eventos